Amour passion
by qianshee
Summary: Victor est tombé sous le charme de Kenjiro, le plus grand fan de son poulain. Mais comment séduire un garçon qui ne s'intéresse même pas à lui ?


**Salut à tous ! Un jour, j'ai eu une petite idée sur un couple original (c'est fou, mais dans tous mes couples originaux, y'a Kenjiro visiblement) et voici ce qui en est sorti. C'est amusant car en plus, je suis loin d'être une grande fan de Victor, que j'ai tendance à... ne pas aimer ! x)**

 **Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est parti pas trop comme je le voulais au final !**

 **Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, snif.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

« Comment prendre son cœur ? » grommela le grand Victor Nikiforov, un doigt posé sur le menton.

La veille, il avait rencontré un des amis de son poulain : Kenjiro Minami. Et le petit Japonais qui criait plus que raison, fan de Yûri, enjoué comme il ne pensait pas que c'était possible avait attiré son attention. Un peu trop, même. Et en bon dragueur qu'il était, il avait envie de le séduire.

Cependant, ce n'était pas si simple. Oh, il connaissait ses propres atouts. Il n'était pas mal physiquement, voire carrément superbe (c'étaient les fans qui le disaient) et doté d'un charisme fou (une fois de plus, paroles de fans) et il était aisé pour lui d'avoir la populace à ses pieds. Limite pour lui cirer les chaussures.

Mais elle ne l'intéressait pas. Maintenant, il voulait Kenjiro et personne d'autre. Il voulait que ça soit lui qui l'admire – plutôt que Yûri, il adorait le brun, mais pas dans ces cas-là – et qu'il crie pour lui quand il posait un patin sur la glace. Ou simplement quand il arrivait quelque part. Il voulait qu'il suive avec intérêt ses pages sur les réseaux sociaux !

Peut-être pourrait-il recommencer, un peu, à faire des prestations. Est-ce que ça intéresserait le mignon petit blond ? Sans doute qu'il serait au courant – par Yûri – et peut-être que de savoir que le grand génie qu'il était reprenait le boulot lui plairait, à lui aussi. Ou peut-être qu'il s'en foutrait comme de son premier boxer.

Il y avait encore plein de doutes dans son esprit et il était perdu. Il manquait cruellement d'assurance pour le coup. Et il y avait de quoi : il connaissait très peu le jeune homme et la veille, à l'entraînement de Yûri, quand il s'il s'était adressé à lui, c'était à peine s'il l'avait regardé. Il lui avait répondu, bien sûr – sinon il n'aurait même pas insisté – mais il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour son élève. Alors que pour une fois, lui, était bien déconcentré.

Quel piètre coach il avait été. Mais bon, pour une fois...

Il lui fallait néanmoins trouver une solution ! Arpentant rapidement la chambre qui lui avait été donnée, il grommelait des suppositions de drague qui ne marcheraient pas. Insupportable, mais c'était toujours ainsi : des dizaines de personne en pâmoison, aucune intéressante. Un mec-trop-beau-je-le-veux et totalement inaccessible. Serait-ce la malédiction de l'Éros de Yûri ?

« Victor ? »

Il sursauta et se retourna. Yûri. Devant lui.

« Quand on parle du loup...

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de courir s'il-te-plaît ? Tu déranges un peu tout le monde... »

Il semblait vraiment gêné. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Victor. Il était toujours comme ça, le Japonais. Il ne voulait pas déranger, il ne voulait pas vexer. Il était gentil, vraiment très gentil. Trop gentil ?

« Non je ne puis arrêter de courir ! déclama brusquement le Russe, une main sur le cœur et l'autre tendue devant lui. Pas tant que mon amour ne sera pas satisfait ! »

Un plomb avait sûrement sauté dans sa cervelle. On lui demandait gentiment de ne plus s'agiter, de ne plus faire de bruit, et il commençait à crier. Sur le coup, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte et resta simplement en position, les yeux fermés, comme un très bon acteur de théâtre. Qu'il n'était pas vraiment.

« C'est Kenjiro qui te fait cet effet là ? questionna Yûri, souriant légèrement.

\- Oh oui ! Sa bouille charmante, ses yeux brillants, ses beaux cheveux soyeux... je le veux, et que pour moi et... Oh ! Mais comment le sais-tu ? »

Il s'était arrêté brusquement et regardait maintenant le brun avec des yeux ronds. Yûri rit un peu avant de répondre, malicieusement :

« Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup regardé, aujourd'hui, à l'entraînement. Par contre, lui... »

Mince, il était pris. Il se mordit la lèvre, vaguement embarrassé.

« Comment le sais-tu ? répéta-t-il.

\- Je suis tombé. Deux fois. Tu n'as rien vu, tu n'as rien dit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il avant que Victor n'ouvre la bouche, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis content pour mon ami, il mérite d'être aimé.

\- Penses-tu qu'il a beaucoup de prétendants ?

\- Non. Il est tellement agité et tellement fan... de moi que ça fait un peu fuir les gens. Il se comporte souvent comme un gamin et avec sa mèche rouge et son petit croc... bref, il n'attire pas.

\- Moi je l'aime bien sa mèche rouge, et son croc est juste a-do-raaable ! »

Yûri sourit de nouveau et secoua doucement la tête. Victor était un peu ridicule. Il avait compris qu'il allait souvent dans l'exagération et qu'il appréciait de se montrer en spectacle, mais là... il ne connaissait même pas Kenjiro. Il lui avait parlé, quoi, trois minutes en tout ? Si on ne comptait évidemment pas les longs silences du blond. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que l'autre avait été super ouvert à la conversation... Oui, il avait observé, et tiré des conclusions.

« Je te souhaite bien du plaisir pour le séduire en tout cas ! »

Et ça pourrait être cocasse. Ou plutôt, ça serait cocasse. Inévitablement.

« Tu n'es pas jaloux ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde ! »

En fait si, il l'était un peu. Il était lui-même fan de Victor. Un grand fan. Il était vraiment heureux qu'il soit venu de sa Russie natale exprès pour s'occuper de lui, et il était presque tombé amoureux. Pas totalement et heureusement : à présent, ses sentiments, il pouvait les oublier. Mais ça n'était pas grave. Victor et Kenjiro méritaient le bonheur, ensemble ou pas et il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Et personnellement, il n'était sans doute pas prêt pour être en couple.

Bref, il ne pouvait pas s'opposer et ne s'opposerait pas au nouveau crush de Victor. Même s'il espérait que ça ne durerait pas.

Après avoir tourné les talons et souhaité une bonne nuit au blond – et avoir redemandé le calme pour la fin de soirée – une main happa son épaule et l'incita à se retourner. Ce qu'il fit, interrogateur.

« Vient-il demain ?

\- Il est en vacances dans la région pendant une semaine. Il sera là tous les jours. »

Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage de Victor et Yûri le lui rendit, avec un peu moins d'entrain. Oui, il espérait que ça irait pour eux, même si de l'autre côté...

« En tout cas, termina-t-il, là ou pas, demain, tu me regardes !

\- Oui, oui... »

L'Asiatique secoua doucement la tête. Puis, parce qu'il était profondément gentil, il s'approcha de l'oreille de Victor et lui souffla :

« Si tu es bien attentif, je t'organiserai un rencard avec lui.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis ! »

Et l'air ravi de Victor lui arracha un rire avant qu'il ne se dépêche de quitter la pièce. Bah... tant qu'il était heureux. Et ça lui plairait d'avoir été en partie responsable de ce bonheur. Même si pour ça, il devait brider ses propres sentiments.

Rien ne se crée, rien ne se perd. Un probable cœur brisé pour un probable cœur comblé. C'était le juste monde.

* * *

 **Ok, comment caser de la chimie dans une fanfic. En vrai je suis trop fan de cette phrase de Lavoisier.**

 **Des avis ? :D**


End file.
